Rise of Albion: 2013
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: Darkness is rising. More than a thousand years in the future Merlin waits for the arrival of Arthur and Albion. This time is dawning and Arthur's reawakening has begun, however, all is still to be determined and things can still go horribly wrong, especially since none will remember. Will Merlin find the reincarnations of his friends before those who want them dead get there first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Immortality.

Men had searched, died and killed for it. Wars had been fought and loves lost for it. Years and time wasted on something that did not exist. Something that was beyond the power of mortals. Something that was unreachable for those who were not magic itself.

With more than a thousand years of knowledge on his side, Merlin understood immortality more than anyone else ever could. Living since the reign of Uther Pendragon in medieval Camelot to this modern age tended to give Merlin a bit of experience. He felt it was far from the amazing, powerful eternity men claimed it to be. However, if it meant that one day he would be able to see Arthur again and reunite Albion he would gladly wait until the end of time.

Merlin sipped out of his coffee, leaning back against the soft leather booth in his favorite café in London. He gently moved around his neck, easing out the stiffness and soreness that came with being eighty years old. He would've thought that maybe after being stuck in this state for so long he could get used to it. Turns out he was wrong, always was.

The morning newspaper was laid on the table in front of him, open onto the fourth page. The date was at the top: Saturday 14th December 2012. He wasn't actually reading it; he'd already done that earlier. It was more of a disguise, an excuse. A reason to be in the one place that still even slightly resembled his real home. The café that stood upon the grounds of what had once been one of his friend's favorite places. The Camelot tavern.

Merlin couldn't help but grin at that thought; the smile a ghost of what had once been the renowned goofy grin of the young warlock. Now to everyone who saw it – unknown due to the ageing spell that it belonged to a young man - it looked strange and weird and didn't fit the old, white bearded face. Merlin just found it more amusing when mothers would steer their children away from him slightly creeped out by the smile. If only they knew who he really was …

Merlin jumped slightly as his phone beeped, signaling that he had a new text. He saw the couple across the room from him give him a strange look at his actions but he ignored them, deciding instead that he could always make them 'accidently' spill their drinks. After living so long with nothing majorly important to do, his magic had significantly increased and he knew more spells than anyone would in ten lifetimes. Also he made up some spells, a feat he was very proud of.

It took him a moment to reach around in his over-sized bag before he managed to grab the small … thing. He guessed that he was probably never going to get used to technology, as he much preferred the older method of magic. However, he had come to realize that using magic to contact people on their phone without a phone on his end tended to confuse and frighten people.

_To: Myrddin Ambrosias_

_From: Dr James Whillsome_

_Achieved some portraits and documents surrounding Arthurian legend. Come to college and look at them ASAP. Ronald wants you to in put new information for lessons for tomorrow. Don't want to get him angry._

Merlin smiled and quickly finished his coffee, placing two pounds on the table to pay for it. New portraits and documents? This should be interesting. It was always funny to see what others thought his life was like, and it was even more fun to teach people about a slightly different tale of it. Being a history college professor had its benefits, especially since he was surrounded by a version of Camelot almost every day.

It helped him stay in contact with his real destiny and life until the time came when he no longer needed a fake name, fake life and this despised disguise. Until the Once and Future King would be reborn in Albion's greatest time of need.

In all reality though Merlin was diving into this job to distract himself from something. Something was coming. Something dangerous and maybe all his waiting were coming to an end. That the greatest battle the world will ever see was just beginning and he didn't want to prepare for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Legends.

Men believed that they were just stories. Lies told for the enjoyment of others or for religious purposes. Most of them actually were just that. However, as always some of them were truth. Maybe sometimes a little tampered from the original facts but still fundamentally not legend. Merlin was one hundred percent certain that Arthurian 'Legend' was one of the latter. He was pretty sure he'd lived his life, no matter how long it was.

A series of beautifully, hand-written documents were laid out carefully on the worktable in front of Merlin. He had a gentle lamplight on near by; enough to see by but not too harsh that it would possibly ruin the artifacts. There were around five pages of them and he hadn't even started on the paintings. Merlin smiled quietly to himself as he pulled on some latex gloves and pulled his long white beard and hair away from his face, picking up a magnifying glass.

He wouldn't be surprised if hundreds of years earlier these pages were some of the ones that he had written. When he was 'younger' he'd been going under the name of Geoffrey of Monmouth, taking the name from the records keeper back in Camelot because he'd felt that he couldn't let the reign of King Arthur go unnoticed in history. Especially because of all the wonderful things they had achieved together even though Arthur had died so young at the battle of Camlann. So he wrote his own version of Camelot for history.

Luckily it looked like one of the papers was one that he had actually written so he could use the quick process of a scan with magic to prove its authenticity. It meant less work because since it was his then he already knew all about what he wrote, the meaning behind it and it's history. A plus side to being more than a thousand years old.

Writing from other workers though was a little harder and he had to use modern day methods to research it. He couldn't risk having someone see his magic; he'd had to deal with an exposure of his powers a couple hundred years ago. During the time of the witch hunts and it hadn't been a happy experience. A quick scan was nothing, as he only had to utter two words and there was no glowing or shining. Just a feeling that it was real. Simple.

He was about to lean over the first document in front of him when someone charged into his workroom, throwing the doors open. Merlin sighed, recognizing the source of the noise just from their entrance. He turned to face him, putting down the magnifying glass and watching as his boss walked towards him.

Merlin's employer was a short, hot-tempered balding man who was around his late forties. He had pudgy fingers that were constantly twitching under the pressure of barely concealed rage that the man felt towards everything, mostly though at Merlin. He always wore a much too small suit and tie that always held a patch of gravy on it or some sweat marks. Little exercise on his part meant that Merlin's boss continually spent his time at the college either yelling at someone, eating or both.

"Good morning Ronald. What can I do for you?" Merlin asked him, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He didn't like being interrupted by anyone while he was working. Especially when it involved the subject surrounding his earlier life.

"Myrddin, what are you doing here?" Ronald demanded, his squeaky voice almost making Merlin wince. He didn't bother with greetings, he noticed, but went straight into the conversation. Obviously Ronald hadn't eaten his third breakfast this morning yet.

"I would think that clear." Merlin replied, his feisty side that came with the ageing spell breaking out.

"Well that's not true is it? Why don't you enlighten me." Ronald said, wiping a stray piece of sweaty hair away from his bulging face.

"James texted me in. He said that there were some new Arthurian legend documents and portraits in. He said that you wanted me to in put the new research into my lessons for tomorrow." Merlin told him, deliberately saying it slowly to infuriate the inferior man.

Merlin hated his boss and his rude mannerisms, taking whatever possible chance to ridicule the man or make him angry. It was almost a game to most of the staff at the London College to see what shade they could make Ronald's face go. The high score at the moment was purple but the consequence was that the woman had been fired. She'd wanted to quit soon anyway though so it wasn't too bad. Merlin remembered the only master he'd ever respected or cared for, it was probably impossible for him to forget. After all he and the Once and Future King were two sides of the same coin.

"Well, then Myrddin Ambrosias actually listened? That's a start. Are you changing?" Ronald sneered. He was probably embarrassed that Merlin had actually listened to James, his co-worker and not waited for orders from his actual boss.

"I am who I am, I am who I was and I am who I always will be." Merlin replied cryptically, smiling sarcastically. He was never going to smirk, no matter what the consequences. It always reminded him of Morgana and they never provoked happy memories.

"Why don't you stop talking and get back to work. I want those documents and portraits finished by the time I return tonight." Ronald demanded.

Merlin was about to reply with a sarcastic comment and start to see if he could change Ronald's face colour when a voice entered his mind. He instantly recognized it and sat down, overwhelmed by the sudden reappearance of someone he had thought long gone. Ronald of course didn't realize and smugly smiled, thinking he'd won against Merlin and shuffled out of the room. Merlin paid him no attention but focused upon the voice in his mind.

_Merlin …._

Aithusa. The white dragon had returned and she was calling for her master. Merlin would never forget the sound of the dragon's soft, feminine voice.

_Merlin …_

He hadn't seen or heard from Aithusa in more than eight hundred years. The last time they'd grouped was at Kilgarrah's death. When the great dragon had passed and Merlin's closest kin connection had passed from Kilgarrah to Aithusa. The white dragon had been learning to speak and she had welcomed and accepted her new master and then they had parted. Merlin no longer needed a dragon's guiding hand since he had no one left to protect.

_Merlin …_

Camelot had fallen a hundred years after the death of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's daughter, Persephone. Merlin had been protecting Gwen after Arthur's death and Persephone after her but he had left after Persephone's death. Two lifetimes of not ageing had made him leave to investigate and as a result a hundred years of absence later, Camelot had fallen without her great protector.

Now it seemed Aithusa was calling to talk to him again and by the tone of her voice he reasoned that it revolved around something important. After an age of distance, surely the white dragon would not re-emerge from hiding and resting to ask 'how are you going?' Maybe Merlin's suspicions were right and Albion's greatest time of need was dawning. There was only one way to find out.

_Aithusa. Where are you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3! So far I've pre-written 4 and a quarter chapters so updates will be slowing down after the next chapter. Sorry! XD Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Dragons.

Some men thought that they are stories, products of the mind for those that wish for adventure. Smarter men believed that they all became extinct thousands of years ago, however they were still wrong. The truth is that the noble breed of dragons still lived on even during the time of technology and the modern age. No matter that it only continues through one dragon. A beautiful, white one. Aithusa.

It took Merlin less than fifteen minutes to walk to a beautiful forest clearing just outside the college boundaries. He'd sneaked out of his work place, leaving a written note on the door that he was inspecting ancient documents and that no one should disturb him. That would keep Ronald from coming to check in on him and people wouldn't be suspicious and think he'd have disappeared off somewhere. Which he had but people didn't need to know that. So after taking a short moment to cant a protection spell, Merlin turned towards the main feature in the middle of the clearing and grinned.

"Aithusa." He said softly to the large, white dragon that stood before him. Aithusa bowed her head in respect to her master as he greeted her.

"Merlin, after so long I had feared that you would not answer my call." Aithusa said, smiling. "I thought that maybe you would be furious with me for the crimes I committed all those years ago."

"I will always come to the call of my kin. Especially since you are the last. I forgive you though for I know that you were under the cold influence of Morgana." Merlin replied. "So, why did you ask me here?"

"Merlin, I must speak with you of a delicate matter. I must know that you are prepared to listen to this before I continue. You must not interrupt until I have delivered the full story." Aithusa warned.

"I will listen." Merlin said, nodding slowly.

"Your waiting will be no longer as Arthur is to be reborn." Aithusa said softly.

Merlin froze, his heart beating wildly in his chest. After all these years, he had felt such pain, angst and longing but also an undeniable hope for what was to come. Sprung from Kilgarrah's wise words at Arthur's temporary resting place. If really was the case … No, he had to be certain first before he fully accepted it, not wanting to raise his hopes. Aithusa would never be able to lie to him but he was only human. Well, at least half.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I am certain. An occurrence of this importance cannot go unnoticed by those with magic. Especially you with whom the bond with Arthur is unable to be challenged." Aithusa said.

He couldn't help it any longer, eyes brimming with happiness. A giggle escaped his lips and his hand flew to his mouth, slightly surprised at the sound that came from his magically aged lips. It didn't matter though as Aithusa roared with laughter, catching onto Merlin's contagious happiness. Finally. There was no denying it now as he remembered that feeling he had experienced earlier that morning, that maybe the time was coming and it seemed as if he was right. Tears slipped down his cheeks and the trademark goofy grin was on his face.

"It is definitely a time to rejoice. The rebirth of Arthur Pendragon means the awakening again of the greatest kingdom. Camelot." Aithusa said.

Merlin's grin dropped as he listened to Aithusa. He had heard something in her tone then, that there was something deeper in Aithusa's meaning. There was still that renewed hope but now a drawing of dread and doubt had creeped in to him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Merlin asked, frowning. "What are you leaving out?"

Aithusa paused, ruffling her wings uncomfortably. Her eyes looked to Merlin sorrowfully and for a moment he thought that maybe Aithusa hadn't been telling the truth.

"Young warlock, I did not want to dampen your mood and thoughts. This news is joyous and what you have been waiting for, for a long time. I thought that I would save this conversation for another time." Aithusa said slowly.

"Aithusa, I wished you had not tried to keep anything from me. No matter how I feel. I must know everything before I begin my search." Merlin demanded.

"As you know that with Arthur's rebirth, Albion's greatest time of need dawns with him. Without the other, neither could exist, at least not until Arthur begins to realize who he is. I am not sure what this danger is but there will be some who will wish to harm or kill Arthur." Aithusa warned.

"Nothing new there then." Merlin muttered.

"You must protect him, as I know you will. Remember though, you must keep your secret from those who want harm. The longer they do not know, the bigger your advantage." Aithusa continued.

Merlin nodded. "Is that all? Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Before Arthur was reborn, the Old Religion had one last way of protecting him. They removed his memory so none would know of his true identity. The only way for him to remember or start to is to meet you. Then the Once and Future Queen and the knights of the Round Table."

Merlin sighed, finding no other way but to accept what Aithusa had just told him. After a moment of careful thinking and silence, he broke into a great grin.

His friends, his home, his life was all returning. His destiny was reawakening and Merlin had hardly ever felt better than this before. He was ready. He could handle this. Whatever was thrown at them, they would face it. Together.

"What's his name?" Merlin asked.

"He still goes by Arthur but his last name has changed. It is Collins. Arthur Collins." Aithusa informed.

"Thank you Aithusa. I will always remember this." Merlin acknowledged.

The white dragon nodded, outstretched her wings and launched off of the ground. Merlin turned, brushing white hair away from his face and started walking back towards the college. He would drop the ageing spell as soon as he'd sorted out a couple of things with his past life, as Myrddin Ambrosias. He was now once again, Merlin.

* * *

**Please, please, please remember to review! I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow if I get five new reviews! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is here! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited and subscribed. Really, it means a lot and it is always a great feeling to get a review. This has to be my favourite story that I've written. Please, please, please review if you want chapter 5 up sooner than I planned! +10 reviews! I bet we can do better though!**

**Question: I've had a request that the beginning should be changed. Where it is stated : ex. Dragons. Most men don't believe ... Do you want that to remain? Or should I just get straight into the chapter from now on? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The choice with most reviews will be the winner.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Destiny.

No man no matter how great can know his destiny. They cannot glimpse the part they will play nor the lives they will lead. Most destinies are formed along with the birth of that man while others have been foretold since the dawn of time. Very few are so important that they will change kingdoms, lives and fates forever.

Merlin entered the Internet café with a renewed sense of determination and hope, striding in confidently. His long, snow-white hair and beard were gone along with all the wrinkles and aches. Once again he had raven-black hair, bright blue eyes and the look of a twenty-six year old, immortality keeping him at that age. He'd never been so relieved to drop that ageing spell before in his life and his staff/walking stick was gone.

A grin was formed comfortably along his lips, unmoving, as he sat down at one of the computers. Ever since he had moved to London he hadn't felt happier and he guessed that fate had just decided everything good was going to happen to him on this day. Aithusa had told him news he'd been waiting lifetimes to hear, he didn't work at the college anymore and when he'd quit Ronald's face had gone a new shade. It was a shame he hadn't caught it on camera.

Merlin had a purpose in life now and that wasn't just waiting around until Arthur was reborn. He had news, information and a name, which was more than he could ever hope for. The pain of watching his friends and mother grow old and die while he stayed young had almost killed him. He'd felt unworthy and would've given up anything to stop from being immortal just so he could spend a normal life with the people he had left. He knew though that destiny would never change just for him and he'd been silly to think otherwise.

With a quick flash of golden eyes, the computer turned on, Merlin not bothering to get out his wallet and pay the amount required. Opening up Google, he paused before typing in the name. Would he be able to find him? What if he couldn't recognize him? Where was Arthur?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stretching his fingers out to the keyboard in front of him.

_A-r-t-h-u-r-_-C-o-l-l-i-n-s_

Instantly, with only a way that Google could, almost a million searches appeared and Merlin sighed in disbelief. This was going to take him years to search through all of them and find the right information. That was also considering that Arthur's reincarnation was even on the Internet.

However, it seemed that once again luck or fate was on his side and the first website he clicked on opened onto an American business page, Collins Weapons manufacturers. Merlin almost laughed as he realized what this meant. Arthur was the son of a powerful man in both the last life and this. Some things never changed.

He continued searching the website, still not satisfied that he was travel all over the globe to look for the man who ruled this company and his son. He was looking for proof but he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. Maybe a … picture …

A photo from a charity ball was positioned in the middle of the page yet Merlin's eyes were not drawn to the decorations or people. He was focused on one-person alone standing in the middle of the shot. No matter how much time passed or how many lifetimes he lived, Arthur Pendragon would always look the same.

Merlin felt his breath hitch in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes, a gasp of happiness escaping from his lips. It was him. Arthur. That same dirty blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. He still had that build of a warrior and that regal, wise, prattish look that Merlin had missed so much. He made himself blink a couple of times to make sure that he was actually awake.

Once affirmed that he was, Merlin quickly checked the bottom of the image, reading the location of where it had been taken. Manhattan, New York City, U.S.A. Of course, the prat always had to make things difficult for him. A trip halfway across the world to find him and Arthur wouldn't even remember who he was. It was lucky that Merlin cared so much about his best friend that he was determined to not just leave him undiscovered. If things ever resorted back to normal, Merlin deserved at least a month off after all his immortality and then searching.

The grin on his face had never disappeared even for a second and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. It was good that Merlin had had lifetimes to save up for this; otherwise he might not have had enough money to pay to fly over to America. He knew for certain that Aithusa did not like being rode on like a horse. She was too much like Kilgarrah.

Getting a plane ticket would be no problem but all Merlin needed to worry about now was finding out how to get close to Arthur. Hopefully fate and luck would remain on his side and that eventually, Arthur would regain his memories. Otherwise he was going to be in a whole world of trouble and some people were going to pay.

Merlin could sense that things were going to get dangerous once he found Arthur and his friends once again. They were all going to need to be prepared.

* * *

**Remember please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! 18 Reviews! Awesome. I love it guys. Thank you. So the majority of the votes said to keep the beginning part so I will. I was originally going to leave this chapter at 600 words but then I decided that over 1000 words was a bit nicer. Especially for making you wait. And you'll never guess who the chapter begins with! Actually you've probably already guessed but I won't ruin the surprise. Have fun! XD**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Reincarnation.

For hundreds of years, men had pondered the theory of it, questioning whether or not that after death there can be rebirth and life. There were people that scoffed at the mere idea but certain religions and people believed. Some people even whole-heartedly believed, waiting entire lifetimes for loved ones and friends to return. However, evidence just simply did not exist to either prove or hinder the theory of reincarnation.

Lightning flashed across the light grey sky, scarcely seen in the light of the day with rolling claps of thunder booming following only moments later. The bright green grass was soaked with the torrents of rain that poured from the clouds creating a constant pitter-patter. Nature was at its height transforming the busy drum of life to that of its basic state. Simple and beautiful.

As Arthur Collins watched the storm from the nearest window, the world around him seemed to disappear. The business meeting no longer existed and his father's clear, commanding voice was lost against the splashing of the rain. It was strange how it happened, that nothing else mattered for the moment. It was just he and the storm, allowing it to whisk him away to another lifetime, another world, and a different reality to that which he lived in.

For some reason, Arthur was strangely drawn towards the storm, unable to take his attention willingly away. It was as though every stroke of lightening created a hole in his heart and mind, leaving him with a terrible feeling that nothing was right. Everything seemed wrong, the time, place and people were not the same anymore. He was missing something incredibly important but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. He wanted to know what made him feel …

_Thank You_

The two words settled suddenly into his mind, coming from nowhere in particular. They held no voice or emotion at all yet they seemed to speak with an ancient tone and brought an entire wave of familiarity with it, shocking him. He physically jerked away from the window, not wanting to experience that rush again, at least not for the moment. Unfortunately, Arthur's actions caused his glass of water to smash on the ground bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Arthur?" His father's powerful voice broke from speaking in a meeting to questioning a sudden, annoying disturbance. "What's going on?"

It took a moment for Arthur to compose himself again and reply, feeling the heavy weight of embarrassment fall upon his shoulders. He was saved from blushing thankfully and carefully cleared his throat before re-arranging himself more suitably on the chair.

"Yes father. It was a momentary lapse in concentration. It won't happen again." Arthur explained.

"I trust you won't." His father commanded, before turning back to the interactive whiteboard in front of him. "Now …"

Arthur's attention once again zoned out but this time, not to focus on the storm. _Thank you. _What did those two words mean? It wasn't as if Arthur never said them but he didn't say it too often either. He was born into a family with riches piled to the ceiling, he never asked for much.

However, there was something that was bugging him, keeping his concentration away from his father and everything else. They held so much meaning, such depth that it must have been the reason why Arthur reacted so violently. He currently had no idea what else it could be.

Taking a deep breath to reassure himself, he turned back to the table, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the feeling. It worked – mostly. He was still left though with that unshakable feeling that something was not quite right.

* * *

The plane descended slowly through the thick fog, nearing its arrival to the Manhattan airport. It had been a long, tiresome trip but as Merlin reflected upon what he was hoping to achieve in America, it was worth the wait. He just hoped that while he was here he wasn't going to have to use his powers.

Quietly, Merlin packed away his tattered history book, careful not to knock the old woman sitting next to him. She had slept through most of the flight but while she had been awake, she was quite pleasant. Enough so that Merlin watched what he was doing.

However, it proved that his efforts were uncalled for as they passed through some rough turbulence and she woke up anyway. Merlin offered a small smile before turning to look out the window at the rapidly nearing ground.

It was storming outside, rain pelting against the ground almost audible even from their height. It was strange how enchanting it felt to look at it, almost as though it were created by magic.

Maybe it was nature's way of telling him that everything was going to be all right from now.

"Lovely city isn't it." The woman said from next to him.

"Yes." Merlin replied, turning back to her, not wanting to be rude.

"Have you been to Manhattan before?" She asked.

"No. This is my first time." He replied.

"Ah, lovely. Are you staying with someone?" The woman continued.

Merlin struggled against the urge to frown. It was starting to sound as if she were pressing him for information. But that couldn't be right.

"Hopefully." Merlin began.

"Who?" She interrupted, rather forcefully but she quickly plastered that old motherly smile on again.

"An old friend." He returned, becoming cautious now. This was starting to become weird.

"Where are you from?" She continued.

"England." Merlin replied.

"Lovely." She said, turning away with disinterest now.

Merlin turned back to the window, grasping his seat tightly as the plane landed firmly on the wet tarmac. He still wasn't used to the whole idea of people flying like this. In his opinion it was easier and safer on the back of a dragon. But then again Aithusa always attracted too much attention.

Closing the window, Merlin turned back to his seat, reaching down for his small backpack when he realized something was wrong. There was too much space down there. Quickly, sitting back up he realized the cause of his unsettlement.

The nice elderly woman, who had just recently pressed him for questions, was gone. In her seat was a carefully folded flower origami, painted black and orange.

Merlin's eyes widened and he hurriedly un-clipped his seat belt, launching up into the aisle and searching for any sight of his previous neighbor. She was nowhere to be seen.

And Merlin knew exactly what the origami meant. _They_ knew. _They_ knew about Arthur and they were going for him. Merlin just hoped he got there first.

* * *

**Remember, please review if you want chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. 24 Reviews! I know we can reach 30. Come on people! If you want this story to continue, review!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Memories.

Men greatly under appreciate the value and importance of them. They are the key to the past, to experiences and relationships, the source of history. Without them, no one would be able to remember lives that are and have been lived. Journeys would be forgotten, laid to waste in the empty section of the human heart and mind, identities lost.

Merlin however, valued them to almost no end. Over the course of his epic existence, the warlock had outlived many lives and participated in many adventures. He had made friends with some of the greatest people and formed bonds that could not be broken. Without memories, he would have forgotten those faces and names that connected him, even to this day, with years of his past. It would be a different story indeed if Merlin had forgotten.

At that moment, Merlin was sprinting through the busy airport, barely dodging people, suitcases and strategically placed stonewalls. His heart was pounding faster than the rising airplanes shooting for the skies and his breathing louder than the constant chatter that surrounded every hallway. The source of his immortality, the reason for his continued life and his greatest friend was in fatal danger. He could not let that happen.

Reaching the exit, Merlin burst through the crowds of people trying to leave, muttering a jumble of apologies as those he shoved cried in surprise and anger. However, as he finally ran out into the cool night air, facing the taxi ramp, he stopped short. Eyes widening in shock, Merlin stared at the crowded platform and the completely empty road where countless yellow cabs should be snatching up passengers. There was nothing there, no form of transport available at all.

Pushing his hands through his hair in annoyance, Merlin realized the cause of this unusual phenomenon. _They _were one step ahead of him. Already, before he had started thinking of it, _they _had taken precautionary steps to make sure _they _got there first. More than Merlin had first thought, _they _were powerful but like his own view, _they _had underestimated him.

Turning away from the swarm, he continued his mad dash around the corner, out of sight of any suspicious, wandering gazes. Even cautious though he muttered the spell under his breath calling forth the nearest form of transport in five miles, excepting of course a bicycle.

Merlin was often considered himself a medieval man, even this far into the future. However, he didn't mind some of the creations by those modern inventors. Arthur would be especially pleased. A jet black Ferrari raced around the corner, stopping with perfect precision just in front of its new master. Smiling with a flash of golden eyes, Merlin jumped into the sports car.

He was coming. _They _wouldn't stop him if for the world. Zooming off, he followed the streets to the Collins mansion where his destiny awaited.

* * *

Arthur felt like running. He wasn't entirely sure why but as soon as he had emerged from the council meeting, he had donned a pair of runners and some rugby clothing and gone straight into the raging storm. He was soaking in a matter of minutes and he didn't really have a destination but it felt as though he … was doing something right.

In the meeting just before, he had felt that way as he had stared out into the storm. He'd felt connected to someone or something. Right after he had experienced a memory, a sentence, a feeling that he had never experienced before. Destiny.

Arthur stopped short, almost slipping over from his momentum. His train of thought chugged off into the distant storm black clouds leaving him like a statue. Destiny? Where had that come from?

In all his life Arthur had never believed in destiny or fate, having felt that it was only something gypsies and fortunetellers worshiped. Guidance under his father's care led him to grow up like him, his beliefs and business passing down to him. It was a ridiculous notion for someone of the prestigious Collins family to think otherwise.

However, hadn't he just thought that 'superstitious nonsense' just then? He didn't understand what was going wrong with him today. Were things changing?

The rain continued to pour around him and he seemed to realize that he was actually standing in the middle of a storm. It hadn't really caught up to him before but now he realized he didn't know where he was. A blue-grey storm surrounded him everywhere he turned and nothing could be seen. He sighed, running a hand across his face to try and remove some of the water before turning around and jogging again. He didn't really feel like calling his father at the moment and revealing that he was lost, especially not after the little accident with the concentration and the spilled water earlier today.

Luck seemed to be in his favor however as a dark blue limousine pulled up in front of him when he reached the next street. The door flung open and light poured out upon him.

"Sir, I found you. Would you like a ride?" A voice called from the driver's seat.

"Ah, yes." Arthur shouted back and he almost dived into the limousine, shutting the door behind him. Gratefully, he rung the water from his dripping hair and turned towards the driver partition, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you came. The storm was becoming a little heavy out there. Nothing I couldn't deal with though." Arthur told him, dragging over his seat belt.

"Of course sire." The driver said and he turned the car over onto the empty road.

Arthur frowned at the word 'sire' but brushed it off, figuring it was probably just a mistake. He wasn't a cold, strict man like his father. He was a kind man, when he wanted to be.

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur turned to look out the window and saw they weren't in an area that he recognized.

"Where are we going? I thought we were returning to the house." Arthur said.

"No sire." The driver said and he lowered the screen dividing them.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Arthur challenged, becoming suspicious.

"No, and you never will again. Your journey ends here, Pendragon. The last day of your new life and your protector doesn't even now where you are." The driver laughed and the screen slid up again.

Arthur was too enraged to really notice that the stranger had called him a 'Pendragon' or whatever that was. Launching over to the side of the car, he tried the handle only to find it was locked.

For the moment, Arthur Collins was trapped in the back seat of a car he didn't even now. And following the driver's speech he wasn't traveling somewhere safe. Leaning back into the chair, Arthur prepared himself for the fight of his life when he emerged into their new destination, his mind whirring to figure out what was going on. And who wanted him dead?


	7. Chapter 7

**My newest chapter. A treat for you loyal readers in here. Read below and you'll find out! There is some background information on ****_them_****, the mysterious organization stalking Merlin and kidnapping Arthur. Enjoy and as always remember to review! We got to 33 reviews now. Awesome job. Can we get 40?  
**

* * *

The storm was relentless, rain pelting upon his 'borrowed' car as he raced through highways and then almost empty roads. The windscreen wipers were working furiously to keep Merlin's vision clear but it wasn't entirely working; yet he settled for what he got. At the moment Merlin couldn't be bothered to use his magic. He wanted to be careful incase it would needed when he finally found Arthur.

Throwing the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand, Merlin smiled slightly as he relished the adrenaline that was currently surging through him. It had been awhile since he'd felt anywhere close to this level of excitement, hope and anxiety. Just this small change in his behavior was already spelling a new beginning for him and the rise of Albion.

That was of course only possible if _they _didn't get to Arthur first.

It had been awhile since Merlin had last heard of _them_. Almost a hundred years maybe, he tried not to keep track. _They _didn't exactly spell well meanings for his destiny. From his knowledge, _they _had first appeared at the turn of the fourteenth century, 1303 to be exact and formed for one purpose alone. To prevent the rebirth of the Once and Future King and that meant taking out whatever came into their path. Which in other words meant _Merlin_.

Even after all those years Merlin still didn't know how they found out. Of course, the printing and creation of the Arthurian Legends when he was disguised as Geoffrey gave the world knowledge of Arthur. However, he had made certain that no intimately personal information was given away, especially like his age and immortality though _they _seemed to know every secret detail.

_They _had come out after him one night very similar to the one currently raging around him. The result had not ended lightly as it was recorded in history as the earthquake of August 8th, which destroyed the Lighthouse of Alexandria in Egypt and killed all men sent after him. Merlin had figured they would've gotten the message. Obviously they didn't.

Now it seemed that _they _had once again resurfaced and their target this time was not he. It was someone infinitely more important.

He grinned as he drove up to the massive open gates of the Collin's mansion, roaring through past a set of guards who barely jumped out of the way in time. Merlin was rewarded with a brief memory of Arthur, the knights and galloping out of Camelot to start a new quest.

Merlin gasped in shock and shook his head to wake himself as he barely missed crashing into a ingeniously placed hedge. Arthur would've laughed and called him a girl or an idiot had he been there next to him at that moment. Instead, since he wasn't, Merlin just made a mental note to tell Arthur to call him that later. It wasn't as though Merlin had missed Arthur constantly belittling him … but he needed to know, just in case.

Merlin pulled up immediately outside of the manor home and jumped out, leaving the door open as he launched up the steps to the front door.

"Sir?" A woman obviously a servant, asked, stepping out of the large double doors towards him.

"Is Arthur here?" Merlin asked.

"Sir?" She repeated, confused.

"Arthur. Arthur Pen...Collins." Merlin said hurriedly. He was hopping from foot to foot, trying to peer into the grand house.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" The woman asked.

Merlin grinned as he answered, momentarily forgetting his rush. "An old friend."

The servant bit her lip, inwardly debating whether or not she should tell this stranger the whereabouts of her master. In the end she decided that there could be no harm, after all.

"He's not home at the moment." She answered. "The master went out running an hour ago and has not returned since."

Merlin froze, ice running through his veins and turning him into a figurative statue. His breathing stopped for long enough that the woman asked if he needed any help but he didn't hear her. If _they _had him, how was he going to find them? Could he try and tap into the bond he and Arthur shared to discover his location?

Clearing his throat, Merlin turned and ran away from the shocked servant towards his new car before letting rip an ancient spell he had never used before. Once again, he drove out into the storm however this time; it was faster than ever before.

* * *

Arthur smiled in confidence when the black limousine finally pulled to a stop, his fists balling up into lethal weapons. They had been driving for more than an hour and Arthur felt he was ready. It was strange in a way, how Arthur was so prepared. It felt instinctual and elementary, as though it were muscle memory for him to fight.

The door was flung open, much to Arthur's surprise and a long, double barrel rifle was pointed at him. Great. Now all his well-thought plans went out the window.

"Get out." The driver said to him gruffly, motioning with the point of the gun.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Arthur demanded, stubbornly staying where he was.

"Get out." The other man repeated sternly.

"Who _are_ you?" Arthur replied, gritting his teeth.

"Get out." He replied once again.

After a tense moment of silence, he relented and exited cautiously from the car. Looking around, he noticed in surprise that he actually knew where he was. An old, abandoned mansion which sat in the middle of a forest barely half an hour away from his own home. He frowned, wondering why it had taken so long for them to reach the manor. Had they just driven around in circles for awhile to try and confuse him?

Three heavily armed guards stood silent and immovable at the front door, guns hefted upon shoulders or pointed at him.

_What is going on? _Arthur thought to himself. _If anyone is out there who can help. Hurry up and get here._

As Arthur was led through the grand hallways, he noticed that incredibly heavy security was placed all over the building, some stationed at doors, windows and at the top and base of grand staircases. He frowned in surprise at all of it, hoping this hadn't all been set up for him.

Rifle pointed at his back, Arthur was forced into a room that resembled something like an old dining room, one hardly ever used, more placed there as a sort of decoration advantage. He was pushed forward in, and the door was closed behind them, leaving him alone in the room with the driver.

"Now, it's time to get to work. Before Emrys comes and gets you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of chapter for you today! XD I'm am so excited about this chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as I had fun writing it!**

* * *

"Emrys?" Arthur asked, staring in confusion at the strange man before him. He didn't know anyone called Emrys; at least he knew he would remember such a strange name. Why would a stranger come to his aid? Who was this Emrys?

_'Arthur, he doesn't just have magic...there are those who say he's the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth.'_

As a strange, weathered voice spoke a single sentence in his mind, for one moment, the abandoned mansion disappeared around Arthur. The threatening rifle, creaking floorboards and howling wind and rain vanished around him until he was left in an entirely different place. He found himself lying in the middle of a forest with bright sunlight above him and beautiful green, brown and gold surrounded him. He didn't know where he was, but he wasn't afraid and for some reason he could feel that he wasn't alone. Yet despite everything, He could feel he was in serious pain, worse than anything he had felt before. However suddenly, the real world slipped back into his consciousness and the dream world was gone as quickly as it had come.

Arthur blinked heavily, surprised by the sudden flash, having never experienced anything like it before.

"He doesn't just have magic, there are those who say he's the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth." He whispered the words he had heard spoken in his mind.

They meant nothing to him except that they must have some connection to the name Emrys. However, it appeared instantly that they meant something to his captor.

"What did you say?" The driver snarled harshly, pushing his rifle just below Arthur's chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact.

"What did you say!?" He roared once again when Arthur didn't answer. However, once again Arthur didn't reply, silently cursing himself for speaking out loud. This only served to enrage the man further and Arthur felt he was now in more trouble than he had been before. "It has already begun. You've started to remember. He is coming."

"Remember? Remember what?" Arthur yelled but his question fell on deaf ears as the man walked over to the door, throwing in open.

"He is coming! Prepare, over the years he has only grown stronger. You must remember Alexandria. He has more to lose now. Arm your rifles." The man screamed out to every guard in the house.

"Who is coming?" Arthur asked, launching towards the man but once again, he received the rifle under his chin. In an instant, Arthur was suddenly wary that this was a military trained man.

"Emrys. Don't you listen, you stupid King. Oh wait, you don't remember do you?" The man said sarcastically and roughly pushed Arthur back into the room.

_King?_

"Now, it's time to dispatch of you. Hopefully this time so you will never come back. Albion will never rise and neither will you. This time, we will rule." The man said, pulling out a silver dagger that had strange scribbles along the blade and the hilt.

"Stop or Emrys will kill you!" Arthur yelled, trying to bluff his way out, using the name that this man obviously feared so much yet Arthur didn't know at all. It worked however and the man paused for a moment, long enough for Arthur to grab a chair from behind him and throw it.

Successfully hitting the man in the chest, Arthur dodged around him and out through the door, relieved to find that all of the guards had run to the front. With little to no time available, Arthur went with his instincts and sprinted up the closest staircase to the level above. He heard a shout of fury below as the man came after him.

Vaguely, Arthur seemed to notice that the storm was suddenly becoming all the more terrifying and vicious, almost as though a hurricane was forming right outside of the mansion.

Arthur ran into the first room on the left, desperately looking for anything that he could defend himself with. He had never done any self-defense classes, always relying on his bodyguards and he had no doubt that he wouldn't last long with the driver.

The walls of the mansion shook and creaked, the wind roaring around outside, making it hard for even Arthur to hear his own thoughts. Stumbling over a fallen cabinet, he was relieved to find a sheathed sword hanging over a working desk at the far side of the room. Leaping over, Arthur managed to take it out just as the man from before entered.

"You think you will win this time? He may be coming but he won't be quick enough. All I need is one drop of your blood on this blade; a spell and you will die. Consider your odds. You don't even remember how to use a sword!" The man sneered, holding the dagger in front of him.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur cried, the words springing out of his mouth before he had even thought of them and he launched forward at the man. However, they had hardly touched blades before a loud eruption sounded from outside, the storm suddenly ceased and both men were flung back.

"He's here! Emrys has come!" One of the guards screamed before the sound of machine gun fire resounded throughout the entire house.

Arthur's hopes fell when he heard that, realizing that no one could survive such an attack like that. However, once the noises died down, there was no cheering from a victorious group but rather tense, palpable silence. Arthur could hear his own breathing rough in his ear as he struggled to stand back up, taking his new sword with him.

He stumbled forward, dazed by the loud noises, being thrown backwards and the epic headache he was achieving. Looking over at the man who had been attacking him, he found that he was pushing a bookcase off of his leg. With just enough time, Arthur raced over to the window and looked out to find something he didn't expect.

Hundreds of bullets lay on the grounds reaching to the forest yet none of them seemed to have hit anything. It was almost as if they had been stopped in mid air and then dropped unceremoniously to the ground. The guards, he noticed, were all standing with fear in their eyes, watching to see if their Emrys was alive. However, it would seem their victim had survived as hand with splayed fingers appeared in the darkness of the forest, strange words were yelled out with power and the man freed himself of the bookshelf.

Unwilling, Arthur turned away from the scene before him to focus once again on his duel, which he was surprisingly doing very well on. The man launched again and again at him with agility and strength but Arthur pushed back, fighting desperately for his life.

"I will kill you, Arthur Pendragon! You cannot win and Emrys will finally die!" The man screamed, almost slashing his arm, however Arthur jumped out of the way just in time.

It seemed though that the man's vow had reached the mysterious Emrys outside and suddenly, the mansion was blasted with a series five-force wind. The man tumbled over himself, landing just opposite the doorway and Arthur slid down through the room to the opposite end. Screams of pain echoed from outside until they were abruptly silenced and the guards, all forty of them were no longer in service.

Arthur leaped back up, balancing against the wall but sliding easily into a fighting stance. He was confused about how he had managed to stay alive for so long but he was even more worried about the force called Emrys who had somehow managed to fight off an entire army by himself.

"Emrys." The man growled, watching the doorway as he sat up, evidently injured and Arthur realized just how good he was. The sound of running feet could be heard on the steps until finally they grew to a stop outside of the room Arthur and the man were in.

Arthur couldn't see his strange savior but the driver obviously did, fear shining in his eyes.

"I told you to go away. I told you never to come after me or any of the others. I warned you." A surprisingly young voice uttered coldly but with audible power, outside of their room.

"You think that we would give up simply because you told us? The time of Albion ended a thousand years ago." The man yelled in defiance.

"The time of Albion has only just begun." Emrys snapped, his hand appearing, fingers splayed. "I will never let you win."

"You are wrong. You may have defeated us today but there are more. We will always come now that we know he has returned. One by one we will kill them all!"

"I will give you a chance. Leave now and never come back or I will kill you." Emrys offered, but it was not without hatred or authority.

"Option three." The driver cried and he pulled a different dagger from inside his cloak and plunged it into his own heart.

"No!" Emrys cried but it was too late, the effect instantaneous.

Arthur stared with undisguised shock at the scene before him, lifting his sword up defensively in front of him, no longer pointing at the dead man but now towards the unknown man outside the room.

"Arthur?" The young voice asked, however, it had drastically changed. Before it had been full of venom and power, now it was worried and caring. "A-a-arthur? Are you in there?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Arthur commanded, his own tone infinitely stronger than he himself felt.

Almost tentatively, the man stepped into the room and Arthur was rewarded with a good look at him. The young man had raven-black hair, he was incredibly tall and skinny, was probably around the same age as Arthur and he had a bright red neckerchief tied around his neck. He also looked incredibly happy, relieved and shocked all at once, so much so that he believed there were even tears in his eyes.

"Arthur. Arthur you're alive." The raven whispered softly.

Arthur blinked, having imagined someone rougher, tougher and stronger to appear. Not the man who stood before him, looking like he had found someone he had lost.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Arthur asked, but he found that he had dropped his own sword. Even after all that had happened, he felt no fear in front of this man. "Are you Emrys?"

"Yes! Do you remember? Do you remember me!" The man asked hopefully but then his face fell. "No, you would know my real name then."

"What is your real name?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin. My name is Merlin." The man grinned. "I have searched a long time for you, Arthur. A long time, my friend."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. Sorry for the length between updates. This chapter would not come to me and even now, it's trouble. It's short and not my best. Many apologies XP. Hope you like it and as always, please review!**

* * *

Birds chirped happily outside, butterflies flew on the gentle wind and the sun shone down upon the mansion, unhindered. Had Arthur not witnessed the terrific storm that had raged outside only moments before, he would not believe all that had happened to him. At the moment even, he was struggling to find the sense and reality of all that was before him. A dead man lay bleeding on the floor of the room, his own dagger pierced in his heart. The forest around the mansion was destroyed beyond comparison. He himself had wielded a sword and spoken strange words he'd never said before and a young man with obvious great power was standing in front of him having saved his life and also claiming to be an old friend named Merlin.

"Merlin? I've never met you before." Arthur told him, watching the raven warily.

"That's okay. You'll remember in time and then, all will be fine." Merlin replied, a goofy grin as his expression.

"Remember what? What am I supposed to remember? I have no idea what is going on." Arthur demanded.

"I'm sorry. I let _them _get to you first. I should have been faster. If only Aithusa had warned me sooner." Merlin muttered, pacing into the room.

"Who's _them_? What do they want with me? Who are you to me?" Arthur continued to demand.

"If you're back, that means Albion's greatest time of need is coming. A war is brewing and we haven't even found the others yet. But Arthur's back. Finally after a thousand years." Merlin whispered to himself, ignoring his friend who had finally cracked.

"You don't listen do you!" Arthur yelled. "I'm trying to find out some answers here and you're just ignoring me! Do you see what's happened? Obviously, I don't understand what the hell you're talking about. Explain."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with piercing blue eyes full of knowledge, age and experience. They seemed to be filled with sadness but he grinned despite that and nodded his head. "No."

"What?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"No, I never listen." Merlin laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I forgot. This must be a lot for you and I keep thinking of you as a different person. You're not him yet. But don't worry you can trust me. I swear nothing is going to happen to you when you're with me. Do you understand, Arthur?"

"Yes." Arthur found himself saying, surprisingly, but he believed the stranger before him.

"I'll tell you everything in due time but at the moment, only a little. We're not safe here, especially you. That knife the man was going to cut you with, it's gone. Made of a dark magic, it's probably returned back to whoever owns it. There's no use looking for it." Merlin began to explain.

"Now, there's a prophecy. It's been around from before I was born and believe me that was a long time ago. It speaks of two men born in the time of Albion. One of them is the most powerful warlock the world will ever know and the other, is the Once and Future King. Around a thousand years ago, these people were real. The warlock helped his master to become King of Camelot but before his time, the King died. Albion was not yet at its prime and the warlock was left alone, his destiny not yet filled. It turned out that the King's destiny was not over yet either. The prophecy was then told to the warlock. One day, in Albion's greatest time of need, the Once and Future King would rise again to bring Albion into a time of prosperity and richness. The warlock was turned immortal and left to live on the Earth until that time came. Arthur that time has come. _They _did not take you because you are the son of a wealthy man nor for any other reason. _They _believe that you are the Once and Future King and they are right. I know because I am the warlock. I am Emrys, the embodiment of magic, immortal. The prophecy was real and in time, you will remember everything."

"I-I … don't … believe this. How?" Arthur asked, frowning in utter confusion. "Why?"

"You are King Arthur Pendragon." Merlin explained.

Arthur was speechless, staring at Merlin in wonder. He couldn't be the Once and Future King. It was not possible. It was legend. Why him? How? It could not be true … yet, for some reason, Arthur knew.

"Do you trust me, Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

" … … Yes." Arthur replied which earned him a rather large grin.

"Good. Then we must go. We're not safe here. I'll take you somewhere I know and explain the rest. Then, we'll start."

"Start what?"

"Looking for the others. The Once and Future Queen and the Knights of the Round Table. It has all begun. The fight for Albion is in our hands. For the love of Camelot."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I can't believe we're up to ten chapters! That's amazing. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed. Thank you all! Enjoy, the story is far from over.**

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly across a beautiful meadow, glinting in rays of reflected light off of a modern glass building located in the middle of the area. However, the atmosphere was far from easy and happy, in fact the tension and rage radiating from the place was almost palpable. Even the insects and animals seemed to shy away from the building, sensing that not all was right._

_"Worthless, stupids idiots! None of them can follow a simple bloody order! Find and kill the reincarnated king before Emrys can stop you. But what happens? You fail and I lose forty of my soldiers. A simple task! Why must I work with bloody idiots?" A red-haired woman screamed, storming around her office. Anyone within their right minds would be a hundred miles away right then, but instead the leader of the failed mission was currently cowering in front of her._

_"I'm deeply sorry madam. He was in our grasp but we could not help when Emrys arrived. He was far too powerful madam." He begged, bowing low._

_"Too powerful? Too powerful!? Your team was equipped with the most dangerous weapons that any organization could supply. It should have been more than enough." The woman scowled, her eyes flashing a threatening gold._

_The leader instantly threw his hands protectively over his head, taking giant steps away to try and protect himself. He recognized the sign and wasn't stupid enough to continue plundering ahead like he was, but unfortunately he wasn't smart enough. After nothing happened, he fell to his knees trembling in fear._

_"Please madam, please! We fought to the last man!"_

_The change in the atmosphere of the room was instantaneous. Dark negative energy seemed to fill the room and the woman's eyes crackled and blazed with undisguised power and anger. The man on the floor whimpered, his previous bravado vanished._

_"Obviously not." The woman stated and in a single moment, she had whipped out a gun and fired it, creating a cleat shot through the man's forehead. _

_The was a short silence as the woman silently watched a dark pool of blood rapidly form around the dead man's head, the gun still slightly smoking and facing outwards. The woman watched him with a cold, calculating gaze, unfazed at all by what she had just done. She did it for a living after all. _

_Then, she blinked and the moment was broken. She stuffed the weapon back into her jacket pocket, brushed her bright red hair away from her face and casually sat down behind her desk._

_"Colin? Get a crew up here. There's been another accident." The woman said, pressing a button on her desk that connected her to the intercom._

_"Right away madam." Came the short, crackled reply and the line faded out before coming back to life when the woman entered a different intercom. _

_"All stations, be known. The King is alive and has been found by Emrys. Prepare to launch your squadrons. This time, he will be found and killed. Albion will not be reborn."_

* * *

Arthur stared motionlessly out of the black Ferrari's window, watching from the passenger seat as the world flew by them. They were speeding along a highway, blasting past speed signs, other cars and the occasional police vehicle but none of them ever bothered the expensive car and it's passengers. It was almost as though the whole world seemed to stop as they drove past. Arthur had little doubt that it didn't have anything to do with Merlin.

"Arthur, how are you feeling?" Merlin suddenly asked into silence, turning to face him for a moment.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur returned instantly.

Merlin just raised an eyebrow at his tone and smiled before continuing, "Because you just witnessed over forty deaths, was almost killed by a madman and his organization and you met the most powerful warlock in Earth's history. It's a lot to take in and I know you don't understand most of it because you hardly remember anything."

"What do you mean remember anything?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"I've already told Arthur. You lived a long time ago as the King of a forgotten time. Your memories from back then are what I am talking about. You need to remember them." Merlin informed him.

"King Arthur Pendragon? From Camelot? This is impossible!" Arthur shook his head.

"I though you said you believed me." Merlin said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I said I trusted you, not that I believed you. They're very different." Arthur replied.

"They're really not." Merlin muttered under his breath but Arthur heard most of it.

"What did you just say?" He asked anyway, determined to have at least something over this strange man.

"Nothing." Merlin replied.

"You see, this is why I'm the King and you're just a servant." Arthur told him, smirking proudly. That was until he realized what he said and turned to face Merlin who was grinning.

"Did I just …? Were you my …?" Arthur stuttered, unable to form his questions properly.

"Yes Arthur. You just remembered something." Merlin grinned proudly. "I was your servant when you were King, but I was also a close friend. You never liked to admit it but you told me so just before you … you, um …"

"Died?" Arthur finished.

"Yeah." Merlin replied sadly, years of pain and loss evident in his expression until a moment later he looked up, smiling as bright as ever. Arthur raised an eyebrow but he didn't question it.

"So, you were my servant but you were also a powerful warlock?" Arthur asked confused. Why would he have been a servant if he were so powerful?

"Magic was outlawed in Camelot. You didn't know, I didn't tell you. But I was always there, protecting you." Merlin replied fondly, remembering happier – or more medieval – times.

"I don't understand." Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin.

"That's okay, you prat. I'll tell you more once we're safe." Merlin replied.

"Prat? Is that even a word?" Arthur asked, not bothering to try to be offended. It felt right for some reason, like Merlin was meant to call him that.

"Yes, yes it is." Merlin said simply, laughing.

"So, where is this safe place you're taking me?" Arthur asked, leaning back more comfortably into the chair. "Is it a house? Somewhere underground?"

Merlin just laughed even harder leaving Arthur to wonder where exactly where he was going. After all, he had willingly got into a car with a powerful stranger. Never talk to strangers? He hadn't been following that rule a lot lately.

It turned out however, that he need not worry about their destination because Merlin pulled off of the highway and turned onto a dusty lane leading far off into a giant mass of tall grass that eventually led up to the top of a hill surrounded by tall trees. They were once again invisible from the public eye.

Arthur paused before getting out of the car this time, confused as to why Merlin had led him to this secluded yet very open place. Anything from above would be able to see them and it wouldn't be hard to sneak up on them. Merlin however, instantly hopped out and quickly surveyed the area before nodding and turning back to watch what Arthur did.

"What is this place? I thought you were taking me somewhere safe?" Arthur accused, staying near the car.

"It will be safe very soon. I just have to call in the protection." Merlin told him vaguely.

"Wh -?" Arthur started but he was instantly interrupted when Merlin opened his mouth and roared.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"


End file.
